1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a board game and more specifically, to board games of strategy and chance where, in racing from a starting point to a finish, the path of movement is associated with rotatable wheels and where numbered cards and dice are utilized to direct the course of the game.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of game boards are known that have a number of designated playing paths through which playing tokens are moved from a starting point to a finish as determined by chance. A number of these games offer players concentric paths on or around a disk. U.S. Pat. No. 907,663 suggests a plurality of rotatable disks with recesses to receive playing pieces thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,772 discloses a game apparatus with a plurality of separate circular game boards which players traverse from separate starting points to a common finish point. The game board of U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,334 has a plurality of rotatable discs each having a portion of the path of movement thereon, with a centrally located spinner indicating the number of moves to be taken by each player. While the above cited references have advantages and merit, none of these board games employs the main path of movement on a plurality of bidirectionally rotatable wheels with chance elements of dice and rotation indicator cards directing player movement path.